Kurt 10: The Deal
Eve Negason is seen in an alley preparing to light a victim ablaze. Suddenly a glowing spear like energy lands next to her head near a wall. "Who's there?!" she said paying no attention to her victim and releasing him from her grasp. A large pillar of smoke appears from the side of the building and forms into a man in blue robes, adorned with a large cloack. Hovers over her."Salutations." he said with a grin "I have been watching you Ms.Negason, and I'm impressed." He said with his eyes glowing in the image of his own madness."Who are you?" she said with her right arm, crystalized burning with flames."I am a spectator. I like to watch beings doing what they do. From the ambitious to the degenerate. The givers and the takers."He smiled a toothy grin as he landed slowly and walked over to her over to her. " And I find the most intresting beings to watch..." "...are those who take lives." And from that moment an orb grew from his hand showing Slaughters,Murders,Sadists, and so forth across the globe. "I've seen many serial murderers in my rather long existence. Despotic heads of static who slaughter their own people for resting their rule. Lone psycopaths stalking prey like a cat and a mouse,like yourself. Of course I have seen many individuals fail. Either the far reaching arm of justic drags them to their execution, or, most amusingly, they are killed by their would-be victims. But not you." His shadow begins to form in to the shape of a throne and a goblet. Filled with the blood of the ones whom death was unjustified. "No, Not you. You are very special. You do not simply kill and maim for the joy of it. You are a surgeon. An artist. You are a master of your craft. A Goddess of death. You have a wonderous talent. But your not the only with a lust for destruction." He outreached his hand lightly and said, " Join me and all of this planet will belong to you and only you."She immediatly slapped away his hand and prepared to walk off saying, "I prefer to work alone."I know but consider this. How long until you make one too many mistakes? Kurt will find you, or George. When they do they'll kill you. One big stage in Bellwood, for all to see." Eve enraged, ignited her arm and shielded it with sharp crystals pounced upon Andross like a lion to it's prey. Upon her getting near to him he hung her up by her arm almost instantly making all the power in it disappear. When she became weakened he threw her to ground making a small crater. Picking her up again, this time by the neck he said, "Now I need you and you need me. I can simply let you die at you brothers' hands or you can join me in an opprotunity to have them grovelling at your feet. Now. Have you decided?"Weakly she replied,"F-fine I'll join. But not for you." He released her from his grip. After which she begins coughing blood . "I just want them to see the true meaning of suffering."She then takes his hand. "Excellent." he replied with a grin as he teleported her away and dissapeared but not without destroying a neighborhood. And from the explosion his maniacle laughs can be heard everwhere like a ghost haunting a victim. "Finally the time for Anarchy has arrived. No soul shall survive the fire." To be Continued... Category:Episodes Category:Kurt 10 (series)